evangelionfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Evangelion Fanon Wiki:Rules
Welcome to Eva Fanon Wiki! We're happy to have you with us and that you decided to join this wiki! Before you start, please look at our rules. Rule 1: Organization This is a place that should be organized and not clustered by messes and the likes. 1.1: English Language Please write in the English language, this is not a wiki in the Japanese language. 1.2: Categories All pages on this wiki should be categorized, no exceptions. And the pages should be in the correct categories. Example: a character page should go into the character category. 1.3: Infoboxes Please, do not create your own infobox - we have all important infoboxes on here already. Here's a list of them: *Template:Character Infobox - Infobox for every type of character. *Template:Eva Unit Infobox - Infobox for all Evas. *Template:Angel Infobox - Infobox for all Angels and other such creature. *Template:Television Infobox - Infobox for all television related media. *Template:Episode Infobox - Infobox for all episodes. And if you try to use your own infobox, it will be deleted and be replaced with the wiki's infobox. Rule 2: Be Respectful We, over here, need to make sure that everyone doesn't feel like hell because of other people. To that end, please be respectful to other users. If we find out that you disrespected another user, we'll speak to you privately. After that, if you continue this kind of behavior, you will get banned, and if it keeps going after the ban, the ban time will increase. 2.1: Trolling In case of trolls coming on the wiki, instant ban will be placed to them. 2.2: Anything Not Listed Above If there is something that you are doing that is insulting, disrespecting or demeaning against another user, and its not listed here, we reserve the right to add rules in regards to different forms of disrespect and will in our best judgment decide whether or not punishment fits. Rule 3: Your Character This will be covered in sections. Rule 3.1: Overpowered Characters One example is what we call "Mary Sue" characters. Making your characters ridiculously overpowered is fun, but if you give them no flaws; it's a sure fire way to making a boring, predictable story. What makes true characters are their flaws. So please, a weak character with powerful personal drive, or strong character with a fatal flaw is better than a Mary Sue overpowered Optimus Goku Raptor-Jesus Primus. Rule 3.2: Criticism No character is ever perfect. We understand that creating and maintaining a character can be a difficult task at times. However, you should keep an open mind when your character is being criticized. In most cases, your character may be criticized by another user if he/she feels there's a plot hole, or glaring issue, that needs to be dealt with so it doesn't negatively impact a story. Rule 3.2.1: Positive Criticism By no means is a positive criticism considered a personal attack, as it is only helping members improve their character. Other users are around to help fine tune your character so glaring issues in backstory, history, or whatever, can be rectified. Rule 3.2.2: Negative Criticism If a user insults another person's char with the point of belittling that char, the users present during that time must determine whether or not a criticism was fair or just being mean. Repeated attempts to bring up the criticism will be determined as trolling, and subject to a suspension/ban. Rule 4: We Reserve The Right At any time, the authors/admins of the board and chat have the right to change these rules with/without notice. We will usually try to alert you to a change in rules, but know that we cannot always do so. Rule 5: Universes Crossovers with other games and universes ARE NOT ALLOWED. While games like Persona 4 Arena and Guilty Gear make sense, crossing over a game series completely unrelated to BlazBlue tend to be heavily frowned upon. For an example, you can't just have Home invading Kagutsuchi with Cloud fighting with Master Chief and Megaman X, with Gordon Freeman and Simon Belmont going around the city, whacking things with crowbars and whips respectively, with The Doctor trying to sort things out with Commander Sheppard and Rayman, with the SVU team doing something entirely different, with Mario fighting Sonic, AND have a Gundam appear, blasting everything into dust. If you really want to keep the page in question, you can make or move it under your namespace, like "User:CarlosIXA/Random Crossover". An exception to this rule is if the page in question is your own creation. From your own universe. If you break this rule the first time, you'll be given a warning. Second time and you'll be banned for a day. Third time and you'll be banned for a week. Fourth time and you'll be banned for a year. Final time and you get a infinite ban wrapped in a gift basket.